Adults Are Weird
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: The adults of beyblade all gathered for a night out. OOCness, I warned you...


_Dear Ryo,_

_I hope you still remember me, but it's Ziggurat and before you crumple this letter and throw it in the garbage, I just want you to know that , even if I'm the bad guy, doesn't mean it's a trap, no, I repeat THIS IS NOT A TRAP I was just wondering if you would want to go somewhere tonight, if you want, meet me at the HD building tonight and I'll pick you up in my fancy limo, and no I am not rubbing it in your face._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Ziggurat _

_P.S I'm just a lonely man who wants some friends_

And strangely, Doji, Blader DJ, and Coach Steel received the same letter.

Ryo read the letter twice, "So what do you think Hikaru? Do you think this might be a trap?" he asked his assistant who was on the side of his desk.

"I don't know director, it's up to you I guess" she said finishing a mountain pile of paper work.

Meanwhile at the Dungeon Gym

"Well, I'm off, don't destroy the Gym while I'm gone" Coach said rubbing the back of his head.

"Relax coach, when have we ever let you down" Masamune was holding a match and an eggplant, who knows what he's gonna do.

"Just incase, Toby your in charge, stop these two from doing anything stupid" he said taking a final look then went out the door

"Hey, let's destroy the Gym while coach is not here"

"Sure"

And later that night, Ziggurat was at the back of the HD building waiting for his newly formed group of friends.

"Why hello so glad you guys came"

"So, where are we going?" Ryo asked excitedly, Ziggurat shrugged "I don't know, I haven't thought of that yet"

"I know a good place" Doji spoke up "let's go to the bar!"

All 5 of them arrive at the fancy bar Doji led them inside, "How bout some orange juice?" he winked at the bar tender

"Hey do you guys want some orange juice?"

"Sorry I don't wanna drink again" Ryo was the first one to say "the last time I was drunk I nearly threw Ginga off the roof"

"YOU THROW YOUR SON OFF THE ROOF? WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?" Blader DJ yelled catching everyone's attention.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"Well, how many times do I have to say that this is orange juice!"

"Here's your vodka sir" the bartender handed him the cup, everyone's sweat dropped "orange juice huh?"

"Let's get out of here before Doji gets himself drunk" Coach Steel dragged Doji out like a rag doll while everyone followed.

"So where are we going now?" Ziggurat asked

"Let's beybattle!" Blader DJ declared

"Can't you think of anything else but beyblade?" Coach Steel scolded

"Duh, my name has the word Blader in it"

"Come on, it's gonna be fun" Ryo said taking out his Phoenix.

"Guess so…" Doji and Ziggurat brought out their beys except Coach Steel "no way, I'm taking my mind off of beyblade for once" he sat in the corner.

They all launched, Blader DJ's Earth Eagle was the first one to stop spinning, "WHAT! I can't believe it!"

"And you call yourself Blader DJ yet you can't even blade!" Doji taunted

"I'm a doctor and I can do better than you!" Ziggurat snorted

"SHUT UP AND BATTLE" Ryo yelled at them "IM AN IDIOT AND I AM BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU! burn fire blaze!"

"You call yourself idiot?"

"HEY OLD PEOPLE! YOUR TOO OLD FOR BEYBLADE!" a bunch of kids yelled

"Mind your own business stupid children!" Ziggurat hissed.

In the end, Ryo won the battle, and he was having his own dance party in an alley.

"How bout I take you some place where I call fun" Coach Steel suggested.

They all ended up in a work out Gym.

"Are you kidding me?" Doji was the first one to say

"Come on, it wouldn't be that bad, it's about time you guys build up some muscle"

Coach Steel was lifting a 20 kg Weight easily

Ryo was doing fine, but after a few more lifts he was exhausted "I think I'm gonna die! No I'm not ready yet!"

Coach Steel's sweat dropped and he looked over at Doji and Ziggurat who could barely lift it at all.

"DOJI ZIGGURAT YOU TWO ARE SUCH WIMPS!"

Blader DJ wasn't even trying.

"How bout let's do something I like" Ziggurat said it's Thursday, it's my karaoke night"

"Love me love me" Ziggurat was singing real horribly that the speaker's look like it was going to blow, everyone was rolling around the floor screaming "Make it stop"

"RYO! Smash the speakers!" Blader DJ yelled

"NO! WE'RE GOING SOMEWHERE ELSE INSTEAD!"

Ryo led them to the peaceful, quiet, calm forest of Koma Village, Too bad only Ryo was enjoying it.

"BEAR!" Ziggurat, Doji and Blader DJ were cowering in a cave.

"It's not a bear you idiots!" Coach Steel said "it's just a bunch of children swinging around"

"Wait Children?" Ryo took a closer look "GINGA! HYOMA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

"We got bored, so we might as well scare some passers by, who knew it was Doji, Ziggurat at Blader DJ" Ginga explained, Hyoma took a quick shot of the three cowering in the corner then he leaped on a tree "well, at least we have something for our photo album" then he disappeared along with Ginga.

"COME BACK HERE YOU CRAZY CHILDREN!" Doji tried to climb up the tree, but he slipped and landed on his butt.

Adults are weird…

Back in New York, the Dungeon Gym was covered with confetti and graffiti

**This is what happens, when I'm left alone with a science projet…**

**Good bye!**


End file.
